


Playing For Keeps

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-24
Updated: 2005-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.





	1. Playing For Keeps

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Playing For Keeps**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Charlie  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** CJ, Charlie and all of the "West Wing" character belong to Aaron Sorkin. Clearly, 'cause I doubt he'd be having them do this.   
**Summary:** If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.   
**Spoiler:** _Hartsfield's Landing, Posse Comitatus,_ and _20 Hours in America_.   


~*~  
  
"You really wanna dance with me?"  
  
Sure, Charlie thought inwardly, keeping his mouth set in a straight, firm line. I'll dance with you anytime.  
  
It wasn't the first time CJ had caught Charlie's attention. In fact, Charlie always found himself amused by, and a bit drawn to, the tall Press Secretary, even though he'd never admit it to himself.  
  
Every so often, she'd give him an idiotic nickname or smirk back at one of his cracks; he wasn't very close to CJ but whenever he found himself in a conversation with her, Charlie was aware of the excessive teasing that their banter always turned to. CJ was funny and fun to be around, even when she was antagonizing him or making variations on his given name.  
  
So as part of the package it came that when Leo asked for an explanation, CJ proceeded to shriek hers in a voice threatening to transcend Charlie's. More of a surprise was the calm look on CJ's face when her desk collapsed under the weight of the thrown book  
  
"So, how long do you usually make people your bitch?"  
  
She hadn't even flinched. It was impressive, actually, and as Charlie tossed a grim-faced, hard-nosed, "Depends," over his shoulder in response, he fought the urge to laugh with her. Not too many senior staffers would take in stride such practical jokes as they'd played on each other; no one was really mischievous like CJ was.  
  
~*~  
  
Deanna graduated high school and the life kept picking up speed until it was the summer again. For Charlie, the summer was no different than the rest of the year. Same early starts, same frantic job, same late nights working outside of the Oval Office.  
  
This summer could be distinguished from the others only by the extensive amount of travelling that they did. Having not been a part of the first campaign, Charlie was secretly fascinated by the furious work that went on behind the scenes of a presidential bid. His day began earlier, his work grew more frantic, and the nights became almost nonexistent as they faded back into the mornings.  
  
Somewhere between the passing of spring and the start of summer, they had lost a little piece of CJ. Charlie wouldn't have known first hand; he never knew anything of a personal nature about the staff unless he overheard them talking. They were all friends, but there were clear degrees of separation between the Senior Staff and senior aides. Long flights cooped up on Air Force One did, however, lend easily to an unintentional eavesdrop; it was frequent that Charlie picked up bits and pieces of chatter.  
  
It was usually not very interesting; Leo was working too hard, Toby was grumpy, Sam was getting burned out, Josh and Amy, more Josh and Amy.there was always plenty of the same to go 'round. On one particular flight in early June, a late night trip from Portland to Andrews, Charlie heard Toby's mumbling murmur; it was unusual to hear something unrelated to work out of the Communications Director, and so with piqued ears, Charlie had listened.  
  
CJ. CJ was unraveled, grieving through her hurt but hiding it. It was clear to only a select few that she was losing weight, interest and focus. It might have been Sam or it could have been Josh, Charlie was not sure, but the response that came was a patronizing, "can you blame her?"  
  
Even if no one else had noticed, Charlie refused not to feel guilty. If nothing else, CJ was a friend and if a friend was in pain.Charlie now thought about her reaction to Simon Donovan's death. He could relate to her there; losing someone at the bullet of an angry gun was a penetrating sickness that one never fully recovered from. How close CJ and the Secret Service agent had become, Charlie was not sure, though he had heard the rumors. That was private business, but if CJ was being so deeply wracked and affected by it.worse, if she were hiding it.Charlie thought to seek CJ out on the matter, but before his mind could ponder it further, a work- related distraction had arisen.  
  
It wasn't until another night in late-August that Charlie earned a substantive interaction with the Press Secretary; it wasn't clear until that night just how deeply CJ was feeling the same pain Charlie himself had been dealt.  
  
~*~  
  
"He really tore it up tonight, didn't he?" Charlie asked jovially, walking swiftly out of the hotel ballroom, tailing Sam and Josh.  
  
"I don't know, Charlie, I'm pretty drunk," Josh slurred, swaying until he was steadied by Sam's hand.  
  
Looking over his shoulder at the younger man, Sam nodded to Charlie. "He did well," Sam asserted, his demeanor calm but his eyes shining. "We've been doing well," he repeated again, shoving Josh towards a door.  
  
Waiting as Josh clumsily unlocked his hotel room and stumbled inside, Sam then turned back to Charlie with a shrug and a smile. They continued down the hallway, neither man quite so inebriated as Josh, yet still light from the party. It was the last night of the Democratic Convention and in mere hours, Air Force One would be leaving for Washington.  
  
"We're out of here at six?" Sam confirmed, stopping at his room.  
  
"Yeah. Someone was incredibly inconsiderate in their planning," Charlie responded glibly, searching his own pockets for a key.  
  
"G'night," Sam offered, disappearing into his room as Charlie did the same.  
  
Once inside, Charlie stifled a yawn as he slowly began to remove the layers of his tuxedo. By the time he was down to an undershirt and boxers, the crisply-made bed was looking more and more enticing to the young aide. Sure that the President and First Lady were secure one floor above and not in need of his services, Charlie allowed himself to fall face-down on the mattress.  
  
If it was two minutes or two hours later, Charlie could not distinguish. He'd been shocked awake by the unmistakable sound of crashing glass and CJ's muffled cursing. Groggily pulling himself into a sitting position, Charlie waited a moment while he oriented himself. CJ's voice. CJ's room. CJ was in her room next door. Breaking glass from the room next door where CJ was...Breaking glass?  
  
Approaching the locked connector door, Charlie felt the dizziness wash over him as more blood rushed through his head. Opening his side of the door, Charlie brought his knuckles to the smooth white door, knocking twice. He waited before another two knocks.  
  
"CJ? It's Charlie. Are you okay?"  
  
A beat passed. CJ's still-muffled voice eventually responded. "Go away, Charlie, I'm fine."  
  
Twisting his mouth into a smirk, Charlie knocked again. "I heard you break a glass. Are you sure everything's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Charlie, things are peachy-keen. Go away."  
  
Her voice sounded more distant this time, and as Charlie stood with his head pressed to the door, he wondered if CJ were drinking. Another thud came from inside the room, something falling to the ground.  
  
"CJ. If you don't open the door in fifteen seconds, I'm gonna get the Secret Service in here to-"  
  
"Christ, Charlie, I said I was fine!" her high-pitched, wide-eyed shriek came loud and clear as CJ flung the connecting door wide open. And there she stood in a tank top and shorts with her hair pulled up, a huge wad of tissue wrapped around her left index finger.  
  
"Further proof," Charlie nodded with a self-inflating smirk, his eyes resting nonetheless on CJ with concern.  
  
"Proof of what?" CJ asked, shaking her head in confusion.  
  
"When someone says they're fine, it usually means they're not," Charlie explained, simultaneously taking CJ by the wrist and turning her into the room. Leading her over to the dresser, Charlie left her standing dazedly while he rooted through her toiletry bag. He found a Band-Aid and held it up with a triumphant smile, determined that he play this lightly.  
  
"Charlie, I can do it myself," CJ murmured, watching through a haze as Charlie wrapped her bleeding finger.  
  
"Yeah," he smirked softly, gesturing at the broken bottle of Jose Cuervo. "'Cause not only do you smell like Tequila, but it's clearly affected your motor skills."  
  
CJ only stared at Charlie, acutely aware of alcohol coursing through her blood. It had been a good plan at the time; they were in New York City and the party sucked. Simon had died here three months before, and since no one else seemed to remember.it was a shame that she'd dropped the bottle before it was empty. Now the room and her own breath reeked of the sour, bitter liquid.  
  
"CJ," Charlie was saying, stepping closer as he spoke. "What's this about?"  
  
"Nothing," she answered too quickly, her slight giggle forced even despite of her swimming head.  
  
Charlie's eyes were penetrating and accusatory as he continued to stare her down. Shrinking back a bit in reflexive defense, CJ found herself sitting on the edge of the unturned bed. Avoiding Charlie's eyes for a moment, CJ finally forced herself to focus on the younger man. Swallowing the bitter taste on her tongue, she rolled her neck and finally answered with an evasive, "Oh, you know."  
  
"I do know," Charlie crossed his arms over his chest succinctly, nodding his head once. "I'm sure I know exactly what you're going through. But since you didn't come to me-or anyone, for that matter, no one can help you. We'd like to, trust me, but you have to stop hiding."  
  
Charlie found his eyes resting on CJ's long, slim legs as he wondered about his hard-edged tone. She didn't need that in a sober frame of mind, much less this dulled drunkenness. "CJ, I didn't mean to-"  
  
CJ clumsily held up a hand to stop him. "It's 'kay. He died. People do that from time to time," she said lazily, sighing as her eyes finally focussed on Charlie's dark ones. "I just wanna forget."  
  
"Drinking yourself into oblivion," Charlie began, touching CJ's shoulder and indicating towards the unturned sheets, "is the wrong answer."  
  
He felt a bit like he was lecturing, but as Charlie helped CJ under the covers, he saw the smile that registered sloppily on her face as she asked, "You got the right one, then, Chipper?"  
  
Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, and briefly wondering if he should have left five minutes ago, Charlie placed his palm on the top of CJ's hair. "You have a nickname problem," he muttered through a grin.  
  
CJ snickered cynically, rolling onto her stomach. Resting her head on the pillow so she was facing Charlie, her eyes lazily traced the lines of his dark face. "Whatcha gonna do, punish me?" CJ asked, her voice and her eyelids heavy.  
  
"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Charlie teased, unsure of where his words came from; very sure of CJ's appeal, her long legs tangled together as she stretched her body over the mattress.  
  
"Yes," CJ responded clearly, the teasing tone gone from her voice.  
  
Suddenly aware that his palm was resting in the middle of CJ's back, only her thin tank top separating skin from skin, Charlie quickly stood up. Their eyes were still locked, and there was something electric in her voice. It was something that Charlie would have taken advantage of if she were not so drunk or emotionally torn up. The prospect of exploring a response was exciting, but for one night, Charlie had spent enough time alone in CJ's room.  
  
"Wake up call is at five," he informed her, watching as the smile faded off of CJ's face, her eyes closed. A noncommittal murmur was all he received in response, and she was asleep before he locked their connecting door. Charlie returned to his room and went back to bed hoping that in the morning, all would be forgotten.  
  
~*~  
  
Air Force One quickly filled with tired, groggy staffers, and after CJ squared away her business with the press, she sank exhaustedly into one of the plush leather seats. Her head was pounding with a vicious hangover, and as she sat holding her temples, all that remained clear from the night before was Charlie.  
  
The broken glass and the cut on her finger, the smell of Tequila blanketing her room, Charlie somehow arriving inside, fixing her finger and coaxing her into bed.it was all blurry save for the strange tease that had passed between the two. Maybe the drunkenness was altering her memory, but CJ was sure that whatever had happened was really one of those things that shouldn't have.  
  
Charlie sat subtly down next to CJ, eyeing her as she remained deep in thought. Last night had gone unmentioned until now, when Charlie intended to offer her an open ear. He was hoping she hadn't noticed the slight moment of their unprofessional behavior, and even in the back of his mind, Charlie tried to convince himself it had been just another piece of CJ's mischievous banter. Nonetheless, it played on his mind as he touched CJ's sleeve.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked brightly, rewarded with one of CJ's trademark smirks.  
  
"I'm hung over and embarrassed, what do you want me to say?" she sighed, cocking her head towards the younger man.  
  
"Nothing," Charlie shrugged with a smile. "But if you ever do want to say anything.it might be good for you."  
  
"Yah," CJ yawned, uncomfortable with opening up, and she couldn't recall what she'd said to him the night before.  
  
"I'm here if you ever need me," Charlie added lightly, his behavior genuine but just a tad forced.  
  
CJ leaned her head against the seat and turned her head, smiling with her lips pressed together.  
  
"Thanks Charlie," she said quietly, nodding and watching as he stood.  
  
Just then Sam rushed past, rambling and catching Charlie by the arm. Before he could be completely swept off to work, Charlie was able to offer CJ a reassuring grin.  
  
CJ sighed, crossed her legs and waited for the plane to take off. There was nothing Charlie-or anyone else, for that matter-could really say that would make life better, and deep down CJ wasn't even sure she wanted to fix her mood. Sometimes it was just easier to feel sad. Yet all through the flight the image of Charlie wrapping a Band-Aid around her finger wandered through her thoughts. Before they touched down in Washington, D.C., CJ knew she'd end up talking to him, one way or another. 


	2. Playing For Keeps 2

**Playing For Keeps**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Charlie  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** CJ, Charlie and all of the "West Wing" character belong to Aaron Sorkin. Clearly, 'cause I doubt he'd be having them do this.   
**Summary:** If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.   
**Spoiler:** _Hartsfield's Landing, Posse Comitatus,_ and _20 Hours in America_.   


* * *

~*~  
  
"I can probably fit the last of it into this one," CJ decided, crouching to the floor in order to rearrange the contents of the large cardboard box. When the task was complete, CJ looked up triumphantly. "Didn't I tell you?"  
  
"Yes, CJ," Deanna laughed dramatically, "you are a master packer."  
  
Taking her hand, Deanna pulled CJ off of the floor. With nothing but suitcases and boxes remaining in the younger woman's room, the two headed to the kitchen for a drink after hours of work.  
  
The apartment was small and modest, but now that Deanna was leaving for the University of Virginia, CJ saw that Charlie would have more space to himself. It had been a pleasure helping Deanna put her things together; when Charlie had mentioned the upcoming task, CJ had readily volunteered.  
  
"You nervous about tomorrow?" CJ asked, sipping the Pepsi that Deanna had offered.  
  
Deanna leaned against the counter next to where CJ stood. Their heights were comparable, and Deanna easily looked CJ in the eye as she shrugged. "I already know the basketball team, and I'll be too busy to worry."  
  
"The transition from high school to college was tough for me," CJ commented, instantly realizing just how long ago that was.  
  
Deanna shrugged again, her face still calm. "I've done harder things than this."  
  
CJ nodded, understanding the reference. For a few weeks now, CJ had been slowly opening up to Charlie. He'd told her stories about how he and Deanna had dealt with their mother's death and in turn, CJ had vented some of her emotion towards Simon. It had surprised CJ just how much lay beneath Charlie's surface, and she had to grudgingly admit that talking out her feelings with him was helpful.  
  
"You know, CJ, my brother told me what you've been going through," Deanna said cocking her head towards the older woman.  
  
CJ cleared her throat and put the soda down. "Yeah, Charlie's been a really great friend lately."  
  
"Charlie understands. I understand, too, and trust me it eventually gets a little easier," Deanna continued, her smile soft.  
  
"Well, it's not like Simon was as close to me as your mother was to you.it's a little different, but-"  
  
Deanna interrupted with a snort. "Even if you barely knew the guy, it's an impossible thing to deal with."  
  
"Yeah," CJ agreed quietly, pursing her lips as she stared down at the countertop.  
  
They finished the drinks together in silence. After the glasses were in the sink, Deanna pointed towards a hallway. "I was cleaning out the closets last week. I want to show you what I found."  
  
They entered a small bedroom, one that appeared to be used for miscellaneous deposit. A junk room, CJ smiled, she had one of her own. Deanna kneeled down and pulled a box out from under the bed, rooted through it for a moment and held up a photograph.  
  
Sitting down on the floor beside Deanna, CJ took a look. "Oh, Deanna, that's so sweet!"  
  
Deanna smiled. "It's Charlie and my mom. He was about five when this was taken. Look at my mother, wasn't she beautiful?"  
  
Yes," CJ agreed, taking the photo out of Deanna's hand. Not only was the late policewoman beautiful, but the smiling, happy expression on Charlie's cute face made a twinge in CJ's heart. He was such an adorable little boy.  
  
"Can I take this?" she asked suddenly. "I'd like to put it in a frame for Charlie. He's been so.so great lately."  
  
Deanna nodded, still smiling. "Charlie really likes you."  
  
CJ stood up, smiled at Deanna for a moment and then nodded. Charlie really liked her? How so? What did that mean? CJ quickly decided it was nothing at all, and she held onto the photo. "I have to get going. But good luck tomorrow. Send me some e-mail; let me know how it is."  
  
The women quickly embraced. Deanna was grateful for the help and the company. "Thanks so much, CJ."  
  
~*~  
  
Charlie slammed shut the door of the limo just as the wheels began to roll. Clutching folders filled with paper that threatened to fall loose, Charlie attempted to neaten his work but the rough bumping of the car along the gravel road made the job impossible. As the folder fell to the padded limo floor, Charlie sighed, bent down, and found himself head to head with CJ.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled, taking the unruly stack from her hands.  
  
"You're welcome," she grinned, slowly leaning back against the seat. Charlie himself settled into the leather and let his eyes rest on CJ. The line of her jaw was angular as she sat with her head turned, staring out the window, watching as Indiana rolled by. They were the only two in the car, and briefly Josh and Toby's whereabouts crossed Charlie's mind. Figuring that they had hopped into another car in the long motorcade, Charlie went back to watching CJ.  
  
She looked more pensive than she had in days, but it might also have been exhaustion; the plane had left Andrews at an ungodly hour, and though it was already past eleven o'clock, Charlie knew it wouldn't take much for either of them to fall asleep.  
  
CJ was looking at the flat fields of corn as the motorcade flew by, but she wasn't really seeing much of the landscape. Her mind was wandering over so many things; the President, the campaign, what she was going to do about Anthony Marcus.  
  
It had been Charlie's influence that had taken CJ back to Simon's little brother. Charlie had given good advice-instead of wallowing in the sadness or the pain, he told CJ to put her energy into something positive. It had worked for Charlie when his mother had died, and it could work for CJ now.  
  
CJ hadn't mentioned it to Charlie, but in the past few weeks, spending time with Anthony had been her attempt at staving off the negativity. But just like her fledgling relationship with Simon, this endeavor too had backfired in CJ's face. Anthony couldn't stand her, and now he needed a Big Brother in order to stay out of juvenile detention. Determined not to let discouragement get in the way of helping the boy, CJ was intent on finding someone to spend some time with Anthony in her place.  
  
She really didn't take Anthony's actions personally-he was young and going through some hard things. He wasn't a bad kid, he just needed someone who could reach him, someone like Simon.  
  
Sighing, CJ turned her head away from the window. There were dozens of men working in the West Wing that CJ could ask for help, and though Charlie was the first on her list, CJ found herself reluctant to try. This was the kind of time-consuming thing that no one really had the time for, no matter their good heart. And Charlie had already spent so much time being kind to CJ in recent days.  
  
"CJ?" Charlie was asking, his hand reaching across the car to touch her arm. "Your cell is ringing."  
  
Snapping out of her thoughts, CJ shook her head and sighed. "CJ Cregg."  
  
As CJ spoke on the phone, Charlie inconspicuously continued to watch her features. It was almost getting on his nerves, the way that CJ seemed to attract his eyes. It was annoying and more than a little bit out of line, Charlie smirked to himself; CJ wasn't supposed to be at all attractive. But when she had begun to open up to him and talk about her feelings, it had made CJ seem all the more real, all the more interesting and magnetic. Inside, Charlie knew there was a thin line developing between the feelings of friendship and the surely one-sided attraction he had for CJ.  
  
With a deep breath, Charlie leaned his head back against the seat, closed his eyes, and let both the sound of CJ's voice and the rhythm of the car lull him into a doze.  
  
~*~  
  
It had not been a good night. Pipe bombings and the President's speech had set off a gamut of emotions in all of the Senior Staff, and as Charlie headed through the West Wing, he wished he had said yes to CJ.  
  
She had approached him on the plane about helping out Anthony, and instinctively he had said no, greedy with his free time. CJ had seemed almost desperate to find someone for the boy; her wide eyes and shy, softer than usual smile had given it away. It was the same expression CJ often took on when she would talk about something personal; it was an expression Charlie had never seen on this woman until just last month.  
  
Charlie thought he might make a good Big Brother, but there was always a fear of failure in taking on a new challenge. And more likely than not, CJ would find someone better and more qualified than he. The thought did nothing to lessen the slight guilt he felt, and as Charlie walked into the bullpen, he was a bit surprised to see CJ standing there with Anthony.  
  
It happened so quickly, and when she heard the words come angrily out of Anthony's mouth, CJ forced herself not to be hurt by it. Thoughts whirled through her head as her hand flew to her chest in apology; Anthony was just a kid, he didn't really mean it-he was just angry, and everyone had a right to be angry-  
  
Shocked, as suddenly Charlie was slamming Anthony into the wall, CJ froze feeling naked in the white gown she wore. With a ball of nerves tight in her stomach, she barely heard the words of first defense and then of tough criticism that came out of Charlie's mouth. She hadn't even noticed him walk into the area, and now he was smacking down Anthony with a force that CJ had never figured could reach the boy.  
  
Stunned as Charlie made his offer to Anthony and then coolly stalked out of the room, CJ felt her mouth fall open. Charlie had just fixed her dilemma, if only Anthony would accept.  
  
~*~  
  
Charlie found his way back to his desk a good twenty minutes after his encounter with CJ and Anthony. After splashing cold water on his face, it had taken Charlie exactly three seconds to understand why he'd done what he'd done.  
  
Sure, there was merit to guiding a troubled kid and in the heat of the moment, Charlie knew that offering so was the only way to punctuate his point: disrespecting someone in a position of power just wouldn't do.  
  
But it was more personal than that; when Charlie had heard the ugly, malicious tone with which Anthony mixed his foul language, there had been no thoughts in his head except of CJ. No one was allowed to talk to her like that, especially not a punk like Anthony. Charlie's defensive action had been born out of his growing feelings for CJ, and as he continued to mull it over, Charlie tried to tell himself it wasn't so.  
  
The box on his desk wrapped with a blue ribbon caught Charlie's attention, and as he unwrapped it, he saw CJ out of the corner of his eye. She was back from taking Anthony home, now leaning against his doorframe in her glittering white gown.  
  
"The picture's from Deanna. I just put it in a frame-I've had it in my office for about a week, I just keep forgetting to give it to you."  
  
"Thanks. It's nice," Charlie smiled, his eyes lingering on hers for a moment. CJ was feeling grateful for what he'd just done, for what he'd been doing for her. And he was feeling.something else.  
  
"Have a good night," she offered with another soft smile, turning and walking down the hall before Charlie could say another word.  
  
He was touched by the gesture; it was a picture of his mother that he hadn't seen in a long time, if ever. CJ had heard Charlie's stories and clearly his advice had prompted her to try move out of her slump, but Charlie couldn't help but wish something deeper was underneath the surface.  
  
CJ walked slowly back to her office for a last minute message check. There had been no reason to come back to the White House, but she'd wanted to see if Charlie had found her gift.  
  
The timing had been perfect, and the way he had smiled at her did not go unnoticed. What it meant, however, was lost on CJ as she headed out through the lobby. She and Charlie had grown closer in their friendship, but something slight and unprofessional kept tugging at her proverbial sleeve; it was something CJ knew she'd have to ignore before it could have the chance grow. 


	3. Playing For Keeps 3

**Playing For Keeps**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Charlie  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** CJ, Charlie and all of the "West Wing" character belong to Aaron Sorkin. Clearly, 'cause I doubt he'd be having them do this.   
**Summary:** If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.   
**Spoiler:** _Hartsfield's Landing, Posse Comitatus,_ and _20 Hours in America_.   


* * *

~*~  
  
The small white tiles lay scattered on the carpet, and as Charlie tugged the afghan over them, he wondered whose hands had made it for her. Charlie knew he should have left hours ago, but there had been no real reason to go home. As two o'clock turned into three and three to four, the warmth of the bed and the feel of the fluffy blue robe she'd been wrapped in all night were too much of a comfort. She was soft and smelled like vanilla, the darkness was pale as moonlight streamed in from the street. And so with four fading into five, Charlie remained with CJ's long body curled easily into his.  
  
~*~  
  
"Your car's in the lot, why are you walking?" Charlie asked, jogging a bit to catch up with CJ, who was swathed in white and glitter as she headed into the street lamp light.  
  
Tossing her head over her shoulder, CJ looked at Charlie. "I don't know," she answered atonally, her shoulders square as she continued to walk. "It's only three blocks."  
  
"Yeah, but it's nighttime and you're dressed like." Charlie grinned widely, gesturing at CJ's long, white and somewhat revealing gown.  
  
"Like how?" CJ smiled, giving Charlie the once-over. "You're still in your tux."  
  
"Yeah," Charlie grinned, pulling at the bowtie until it fell loose, "but I'm not going to be attracting unwanted male attention."  
  
Crossing at Pennsylvania Avenue, CJ chuckled. "How do you know I will be?"  
  
"If not from street thugs, then most definitely from me," Charlie kidded, his tone light as they continued down the street.  
  
"Your attention would never be unwanted," CJ smiled softly, glancing over at Charlie. "But if you're worried about street thugs, feel free to walk me home."  
  
"I think I will," Charlie said matter-of-factly, stuffing his hands in his pockets and trying to keep his eyes from shifting back to CJ. Her light flirtation wasn't more than it usually was, just enough to keep Charlie's interest piqued.  
  
They walked in silence for another block. Charlie was still touched by the photograph CJ had presented him with back at the White House. CJ was equally as aware of what Charlie had just done for Anthony, and in effect, for herself. The dynamic between them was clearly changing, both afraid to acknowledge the slight shift in balance.  
  
Arriving at CJ's apartment, Charlie stopped at the base of the stairs. "Have a good night, CJ." he offered, glancing up the streets in search of a cab. He couldn't walk home from here.  
  
CJ stood on the second step, above Charlie. "Come upstairs and have a cup of coffee with me or something. You know, since you walked me home."  
  
Charlie smiled at her mock; she'd never need anyone to take care of her. "If you want." he offered noncommittally, not wanting to read more than there was or seem too eager. But CJ's nod was firm and that was all it took for Charlie to follow her up the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
The apartment was spacious and neat, styled with just the right touch of CJ's taste. As she briefly retreated into her bedroom to shed the formal gown, Charlie shifted his feet in the living room, engrossed in all the photos hung on the wall.  
  
It had always been clear to Charlie that CJ loved her family, but it was even more obvious how CJ felt about the Bartlet Administration. The staff was pictured everywhere, a testament to their extended family status. Scanning over the frames, Charlie caught with surprise a three-year-old shot of him and Zoë.  
  
"Like my pictures?" CJ's voice, coming from behind him, startled Charlie.  
  
Spinning around, he came face to face with her. Her smooth hair now tucked behind her ears, she was wrapped in a blue robe so soft that it begged to be touched.   
  
"They're nice," Charlie smiled, putting his hands safely in his pockets and turning back to the wall.  
  
"I'm really into keeping albums and frames all over my house. That's why I just loved that photo of you and your mother," CJ commented, standing next to Charlie as they both continued to look at the wall.  
  
Charlie pointed to the photo of Zoë. "I've never seen this one."  
  
"It was personal film, not a White House shot," CJ explained. After a moment, she asked, "What ever happened between you two?"  
  
Charlie turned away from the photo wall and CJ followed, directing them into the kitchen. CJ looked at Charlie for an answer as she started the hot water brewing.  
  
Charlie sat down at one of the counter stools and smiled. "Let's just call it a maturity issue. We liked each other but we were on different levels, emotionally."  
  
"Ye-ah," CJ drew out, grinning at Charlie over her shoulder as she took two candy apple red mugs from a cabinet. "You're mature enough for two men, Chuckie."  
  
"And you're not?" Charlie smirked at the nickname.  
  
"Hot chocolate? Coffee? Scotch rocks? What's your poison?" CJ asked, ignoring his comment as she turned around. Already she had filled her own mug with a generous spoonful of the chocolate powder.  
  
"I didn't know Godiva made hot chocolate," Charlie said, raising a brow. "So I'll have that."  
  
They sipped the warm liquids standing across from one another, the two of them making a very strange couple. He was a black man, barely twenty-five, dressed in a tux while she was a white woman, nearing forty one, wrapped in her bathrobe. As he enjoyed the rich chocolate of the drink, Charlie marveled that they were even able to have such a comfortable relationship; with so many others such a thing would be impossible.  
  
~*~  
  
They moved to the living room, Charlie having decided it was time to go home. With the mugs empty in the sink, CJ followed Charlie to the door, ever grateful for the company he had provided.  
  
"Thanks for coming up, Charlie. Talking to you isn't all bad," CJ cracked, smiling down at the floor a moment.  
  
"I'm glad you've been talking to me," Charlie responded seriously, thinking how the emotional path she had been traveling on had changed for the better in the weeks since they'd forged a real friendship. "I'm glad we've become friends."  
  
"Me, too," CJ nodded, smiling widely and leaning into the embrace neither was sure who'd started.  
  
What began as a nice little friendly hug quickly moved beyond. When his arms had tightened around her waist and hers around his shoulders, CJ was not at all surprised when Charlie's mouth suddenly became part of hers.  
  
It wasn't a deep or passionate kiss, just his soft lips moving briefly over hers before they both pulled back with slight nervousness.  
  
Staring at her mouth, Charlie felt his heart rate increase as he anticipated CJ's reaction to what he'd just initiated.  
  
CJ quickly became flustered, what words had managed to come out of her mouth falling off without completion.  
  
"Charlie, I.uh." CJ murmured, not entirely sure of what had happened. She was totally sure, however, that she had liked it and that pursuing it was not right. Looking up into Charlie's dark eyes and acutely aware of his large, warm hands on her waist, CJ suddenly, and without thought, leaned back into his body.  
  
"CJ?" he murmured, his mouth pressing against the pulse point on the side of her fragile neck, as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you want from me?"  
  
Sighing, she reluctantly stepped back, entwining her fingers in his. "I don't know. I just don't want to be alone tonight."  
  
Charlie stared at her, his big brown eyes reaching deep into her nervous blue ones.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, dropping his hands. "I'm being selfish. You should go home now."  
  
Turning, she walked over to a small table and picked up a phone. "Can I call you a cab?"  
  
"No," he solemnly decided, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.  
  
CJ's mouth opened in surprise, and she actually took a step back. "Charlie, I really think . . ."  
  
"Do you have Scrabble?" he interrupted, grinning at her consternation. "I'm gonna show you how two years at Georgetown beats eight years at Berkley." 


	4. Playing For Keeps 4

**Playing For Keeps**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Charlie  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** CJ, Charlie and all of the "West Wing" character belong to Aaron Sorkin. Clearly, 'cause I doubt he'd be having them do this.   
**Summary:** If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.   
**Spoiler:** _Hartsfield's Landing, Posse Comitatus,_ and _20 Hours in America_.   


* * *

~*~  
  
  
  
CJ walked down the hallway, striding into Leo's office just in time for the latest campaign strategy meeting.  
  
"CJ, the press is all set? Did you manage to coax a few of them into joining us on our weekend retreat?" Leo asked, looking up from the papers on his desk.  
  
CJ nodded. "It's a larger group than I thought. I guess with only one debate on the line, the forty-eight hour prep session just became a whole lot more important. Not to mention interesting."  
  
"We're insane," Toby moaned under his breath, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Toby." Sam and Josh breathed out together, while CJ and Leo turned their stares on the Communications Director.  
  
  
  
"What?" Toby held up his hands innocently. "I'm on board, I'm on board."  
  
  
  
"Good," Josh said, looking back at CJ, and then sneaking a sideways glance at Toby. It had been her brainchild, one that was risky and exciting, full of potential success and failure, all at the same time. Toby had been appalled at the idea, only grudgingly accepting the premise once he'd realized that no matter how much he argued and protested, the President had made his decision. Josh wondered if their long friendship would survive if the debate went badly.  
  
"The President was asking for you earlier, and he's free now, so go on in there." Leo directed his words to CJ, glancing at the door that connected his office to the Oval.  
  
Nodding, CJ walked past Josh and stepped around a frowning Toby. As the meeting continued behind her, CJ passed into the narrow hallway and rapped softly on the door before opening it. Stepping into the Oval Office, its majestic appearance caught her off guard, just like it used to do in the early months of the administration.  
  
"Mr. President? Leo said you needed me."  
  
The President looked up from where he sat at the desk and with a smile, waved her closer. Their exchange was brief and to the point.  
  
CJ found herself exiting the room with the familiar nerves that frequently came upon her at the chance of meeting Charlie.  
  
As she passed by his desk, he looked up and nodded.  
  
She did the same and forced a smile, offering a simple, "Hey Charlie."  
  
  
  
"Hey, CJ."  
  
And that was all; she found the hallway and soon her office. As she sat behind her own desk, CJ wondered for the hundredth time what it was about the situation that made things so strange, so awkward between them.  
  
The night that he'd taken her home had ended pleasantly, or so CJ had thought. They'd shared a kiss, she'd admitted her need for companionship, and she and Charlie had played Scrabble until it was very late. They'd fallen asleep tucked tightly together, intimately but not sexually. It had been a great comfort and for the briefest of moments as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, CJ had wondered where it would lead.  
  
But Charlie had been gone in the morning and they'd never spoken about that night, that kiss.  
  
The three weeks that had passed in between that night and this day were filled with excruciatingly long hours, fast-paced campaigning and tense meetings. As the election drew nearer, CJ found herself spending more and more time locked up with the senior staff and Bruno; she hardly had personal time, much less a moment alone with Charlie.  
  
Still, CJ knew that if he'd really wanted to, Charlie could have sought her out and discussed the matter. Likewise, she could have done the same, but her feelings of guilt kept quelling that idea. An irritating voice in her head kept telling her that she was too old for a guy like Charlie. More importantly, it was excruciatingly embarrassing that she, of all people, might have put him in a position where he'd been intimidated into accepting her advances, or more realistically, she admitted with a grimace, felt compelled to baby-sit her.  
  
  
  
The whole thing was rash and stupid, and as CJ turned back to her laptop, she resolved to forget the entire matter, once and for all.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Obviously, CJ regretted kissing him. That was Charlie's appraisal of the situation, for if she'd really wanted to initiate another encounter, it wouldn't have been too hard. Sure, he'd left early that morning to finish typing a research paper that had been due that day. Almost a quarter of his poly-sci grade had been on the line. But, he'd expected to talk with her later that day. Maybe ask her to have dinner with him. But by the time he saw her that afternoon, he realized that he'd lost the moment. She passed by him in the hallway with barely a nod to acknowledge his presence. He knew then that maybe their time together hadn't been important to her, or that she wanted to pretend  
  
it hadn't happened.  
  
  
  
Charlie shook his head, totally unfocussed on his work, thoughts of CJ's mouth and taste continuing to float through his mind.  
  
Three weeks had passed and Charlie often thought of kissing CJ again, of touching her, of taking it farther. But shyness came upon him each time he replayed their kiss in his mind; he was too inexperienced for a woman like CJ - she'd probably had a good laugh about his clumsy pass.  
  
Hence, Charlie was actively avoiding any time alone with the Press Secretary. It wasn't worth feeling stupid over, though Charlie couldn't quite shake the feeling that there was, or could be, something more than friendship between them.  
  
But fully aware of her maturity and his own insecurities, Charlie knew that their relationship was perpetually stuck in neutral. He didn't know how to move forward to reach her and she'd surely not move backwards to find him. Fifteen years lay between them, and a whole lot more besides.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"We're supposed to be in." CJ looked at a map of the complex and then turned it a different way. She looked up, over her shoulder, and pointed to a large stone building. ".That one over there! At one o'clock," she exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
Josh raised a brow and shouldered his overnight bag. "Whatever. I'm getting settled in, I'll meet you guys over there."  
  
  
  
Sam followed Josh, and with Toby nowhere to be found, CJ stood alone with her map. The center was very large, taking up quite a bit of land. It was beautiful and there were some interesting facilities on the map. Looking up again, she saw Charlie approaching with his own overnight bag.  
  
"You're not lost, are you?" he asked lightly, indicating the map.  
  
Folding it, CJ smiled. "No. I'm going to my cabin. Where's yours?"  
  
Charlie pointed in the general direction of CJ's. "Need help with your bag?" he asked, looked down at the bag by CJ's feet.  
  
In response, CJ easily hoisted up the duffel and slung it over her shoulder. With a wink, she began to walk.  
  
Stifling a laugh, Charlie followed through the small grassy quad and through some sparse trees. There were numerous, small, high maintenance cabins scattered around the area.  
  
"This is cute. It's like summer camp," CJ commented, finding the cabin assigned to her.  
  
"I never went to summer camp," Charlie responded, secretly pleased that his cabin was across from CJ's. "But I can appreciate the sentiment."  
  
"You poor kid," CJ snickered, instantly aware that while her comment was a joke, it was also a testament to Charlie's young age. The last thing she wanted to be doing was emphasizing his technical immaturity.  
  
Charlie's smile had disappeared at her comment. He'd nodded and walked the few feet over to his cabin.  
  
"Hey, Charlie, wait," she shouted, spinning around just before Charlie could enter the building.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, dropping his bag in the doorway and watching as she approached.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you," CJ began nervously, deciding that she'd likely not get another private moment with him. She needed to get this out before it completely ate away at the remains of her sanity. "I've been thinking about that night, a couple weeks ago."  
  
  
  
"So have I," Charlie admitted, his tone shy and his eyes slightly afraid to meet hers. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and took a few steps closer to her.  
  
"I never meant to make things uncomfortable," CJ offered in her best professional tone. Detachment was best. "I just wanted to apologize. If I did anything to . . ."  
  
"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Charlie interrupted, the honesty of his words reflected in his eyes as they finally found CJ's. They now stood but a mere foot a part. "I thought it was me who owed an apology."  
  
"Are we saying that we both liked it, then?" CJ chuckled, rolling her eyes at the absurdity that was her life.  
  
Before Charlie could answer, Josh and Sam came noisily bounding down the pathway.  
  
"CJ, ditch your stuff, let's go," Josh called, eyeing oddly the close proximity of the young aide to the Press Secretary.  
  
"The President's ready for us in the lodge," Sam added, cocking his head in the direction that they'd come from.  
  
CJ nodded tensely, and turned to put her bag inside her nearby cabin. When she came back outside to head for the lodge, Charlie was gone.  
  
~*~  
  
It was almost time to begin another mock-debate and Josh was on the phone with Amy. CJ was poised with a pencil, ready to scribble at a moment's notice, while Sam worked on their answers to the other questions.  
  
"We got something from Amy," CJ announced to Toby.  
  
Charlie was right behind. "He was wondering-the team Toby meeting-Toby doesn't need to be there, right?"  
  
CJ snickered. Toby was trying to get Andrea to remarry him, for reasons passing understanding. But if that's what her friend wanted, she'd be there to support him.  
  
"I wasn't really wondering," Toby smirked. He was playing the annoyed card, but CJ suspected Toby secretly liked the idea that everyone was behind him.  
  
"Why don't you just do your job as a man and get that nice girl pregnant?" Josh kidded.  
  
CJ went back to the paperwork on her lap, slightly aware of Charlie's presence. Their encounter near the cabins earlier in the day had left a lot on her mind; it had left everything hanging.  
  
"I did," Toby nonchalantly responded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Andi's pregnant," Toby elaborated.  
  
Everyone turned and stared, the room filled with a surprised silence. Finally Josh spoke.  
  
"Toby, Andi's pregnant?"  
  
"With twins."  
  
"And they're yours?" Josh asked, bewildered. "Both of them?"  
  
Stifling a laugh as Toby tried to gracefully exit the room, CJ whacked Josh with her magazine. Unbelievable. Toby and Andi as parents.CJ knew how much they'd wanted it when they were married, but now that things were different it just seemed so.well, there wasn't really a word for this kind of excitement.  
  
Suddenly, Charlie was looking at CJ. "Well, we're gonna have to step this up now."  
  
He was referring to team Toby, but CJ could read so much more into it. Yeah, CJ thought, following after Charlie, we both need to step it up. 


	5. Playing For Keeps 5

**Playing For Keeps**

**by: Kansas J. Miller**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Charlie  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** CJ, Charlie and all of the "West Wing" character belong to Aaron Sorkin. Clearly, 'cause I doubt he'd be having them do this.   
**Summary:** If they were playing for keeps, in the end, friendship was a better prize.   
**Spoiler:** _Hartsfield's Landing, Posse Comitatus,_ and _20 Hours in America_.   


* * *

~*~  
  
CJ sipped at the drink in her hand, laughter interrupting the smooth motion that swallowing should have been. "I cannot believe the First Lady cut his tie," she gasped, looking across the conference room table at her assembled friends.  
  
Josh pointed at his open collar. "Again, the game tie is mine," he bragged, smiling and nodding matter-of-factly at his colleagues.   
  
"And again, I'd like to point out that his masterful debating skills are independent of said tie," Donna said slyly, cracking open a second bottle of beer.   
  
"Skeptic," Josh muttered, taking a swig of his own drink as happiness continued to swell inside him. It had been a great night.   
  
Minus Sam, they had all gathered in the staff cabin, a wide open area, to celebrate the debate win. It had been incredible, the way the President consistently smacked back Ritchie - even Toby was glowing with pride at the performance. They were going to win the election, hands down.   
  
"I'm so glad there's alcohol and I'm so glad we're going home," Carol sighed with a smile, sinking down in a heap next to CJ. "No more stress!"  
  
"Not tonight, anyway," Toby mumbled from behind his trademark glass of Jack Daniels.  
  
"Way to be optimistic," Andi chided with a grin. She wasn't drinking per her pregnancy, but she was flushed with the same excitement.   
  
"Hey, CJ can we get a performance of 'The Jackal'?" Ed asked, grinning heavily at the Press Secretary. They had only been on the six-hour flight an hour and already everyone had consumed a number of drinks; to Ed's way of thinking, it only seemed appropriate to ask for CJ's trademark victory dance.  
  
"Hey, Congresswoman Wyatt wanted optimism." Larry chuckled at the smoldering glare CJ had shot him in response to Ed's request.  
  
"I'll do it when we win for real!" CJ decided, just as Charlie re-entered the staff cabin.   
  
"You'll do what?" he asked mischievously, grinning at CJ. Having just checked in with the President, who was happily taking private time with Abbey, Charlie was looking forward to hanging out with the staff, CJ in particular. Already too much time had passed since Charlie had vowed to step it up; tonight was the perfect time to make a move in recompense for all the times thus far that he'd put it off. He couldn't continue to want CJ this way without trying to for more, not when he knew that she'd liked their kiss, too.   
  
"Depends what you'd like to see me do, Chaz," CJ smiled sexily, stretching her long, sheer nylon-covered legs out along the leather sofa. "I have quite a repertoire."  
  
"Whoa," Josh whistled low, "CJ's flirty tonight. Watch out, boys."   
  
"That's why I figured she'd want to do 'The Jackal'," Ed complained, watching with interest as Charlie walked over to the leather sofa.  
  
Carol's shoulder was supporting CJ's full back as the Press Secretary reclined, stretched out completely. With uncharacteristic mischief in his expression, Charlie swiftly picked up CJ's long legs, sat himself down, and replaced her legs over his lap.  
  
There was no sound for a long moment until the ice moved under the beer that Josh was fishing out of the bucket. "Charlie, catch." And so, with his hands resting casually on CJ's thinly-covered knee, Charlie allowed the cabin to fill again with celebratory, slightly drunken chatter.  
  
Every so often CJ let her eyes wander up to meet Charlie's and every so often she recognized that familiar glimmer of attraction. She briefly wondered if anyone else saw it, then quickly realized that tonight it didn't matter. Tonight was for fun, tonight could be a little bit reckless, CJ thought with a sly smile crossing her lips. Tonight they could play games.  
  
~*~  
  
With three hours left in the flight, Carol and Donna had dropped into a doze and Josh, Toby, Larry and Ed were having another characteristically inane discussion, this one even sillier than the last. Andi was listening silently; she was sober to the extreme and surely aware that the cabin smelled like beer and booze.  
  
Charlie's hand was still on CJ's leg, though it had continually crept higher and higher. Now it was resting on her thigh, slightly under her skirt and wicked thoughts were lingering longer and longer on CJ's mind. She was having an inner debate with herself, her voice of reason losing hands down to long neglected voice that was urgently demanding sex.  
  
There was something about Charlie - his boyish handsomeness, his youthful wisdom, his innocent charm, or the way he gave advice from the heart - there was something that had continually drawn CJ to Charlie, even in friendship. But, besides any substantive reason that CJ could find for this illicit attraction, there was just plain sexual tension between them.  
  
Tons, she noted with a smirk as his hand inched a bit higher. Charlie's fingers were slipping to her inner thigh and her pulse rose; there was definitely sexual tension here, and it was the kind that CJ hated to see go unresolved.  
  
Of course, there was a negative side to acting on these feelings. CJ was Charlie's superior, CJ was so much older, CJ was a white woman, blah blah, blah blah..The negatives ran together and were greatly overshadowed by the feeling of Charlie's fingers as they began to slowly massage the inside of her thigh.   
  
Charlie winked at CJ as his hand crept silently up her leg. This was fun, he thought as his arousal rose, this is the kind of challenge a man could get used to. All the reason and the common sense he would have used, had they not been a bit tipsy, was washed away by the night's victory. They'd won the debate, and now Charlie was about to do something that happened only in fantasies.  
  
Suddenly, as he looked around the cabin, Charlie knew they had to get out of the room. Everyone was still too alert, and this was going to get out of hand.   
  
"CJ, you wanna get some food?" Charlie asked, his voice not forced or too loud, though audible to the rest of the group.   
  
"Yah," she agreed, swinging her long legs out of Charlie's lap as he discreetly removed his hand.  
  
"Bring back whatever you can find," Josh directed, waving his beer clumsily. Toby grunted and Andi nodded, no one thinking anything out of the ordinary.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where did you want to go to get this food?" CJ asked, her eyes dancing with humor at the way Charlie was hurrying her down the aisle of Air Force One.  
  
"Chicago," he mumbled. "But an empty room with a lock will do."  
  
"Charlie, Charlie, Chaz - what in the world do you have in mind?" She knew exactly what he had in mind, but she wanted to make him say it. He was so straight-laced, so somber. Pushing him beyond his normal boundaries was something she was going to enjoy every minute of, that and the sex, of course. Stealing a glance at his tightening pants, she reassured herself that she wasn't misreading his intentions.  
  
"In here," he said, catching her elbow and quickly jerking her sideways into a small space used to store luggage.   
  
"No door," she observed as he snapped down a curtain, effectively closing them into a space the size of an average walk-in closet.  
  
"So, you'll have to be quiet," Charlie warned with a grin, sealing his mouth to CJ's in a deep kiss, groaning as her hands danced their way down to his belt buckle.  
  
"Charlie," CJ gasped, freeing his hard penis as Charlie continued to kiss her mouth and neck. "You're multi-talented," she noted, her voice catching as his fingers swiftly un-tucked her green blouse.  
  
"You'd better believe it," Charlie murmured, shooing her hands away from his groin as he slid to his knees.  
  
Backing up a bit, CJ leaned her ass against a large pile of luggage, her heart rate growing rapid as Charlie pushed her skirt up, his hands massaging her thighs.  
  
"God." she breathed, slightly stunned as she heard the whispered tearing of her nylons. Grinning at what Charlie was about to do, CJ vaguely wondered if anyone would look for them, if anyone would find them doing this. But as his soft tongue pressed suddenly against her wet center, all coherent thoughts dissipated and CJ threw her head back with pleasure.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where the hell did they go?" Toby grumbled, looking around the room. He was the least affected by the liquor, though not by much.  
  
"I'm hungry," Larry whined, frowning a bit.  
  
"Heh. So was Charlie," Ed chuckled loosely as he stretched out in the seat. "Maybe he got lucky with CJ."  
  
"Ye-ah.right." Josh drew out skeptically, laughter on the rise. "CJ's like.I don't know, she's really hard to get lucky with."  
  
"Shut up, Josh," Toby smirked, glancing around the room. "Andi, you're sober. Go find 'em."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Andrea Wyatt got out of her seat and smoothly exited the staff cabin. Fresh, cool air hit the Congresswoman as she walked down the well-lit hallway of Air Force One.  
  
Andi wasn't drunk and she wasn't blind. There was no way she was going in search of CJ and Charlie, not after the way they'd been eyeing each other up. Smiling to herself, Andi sat down in a random seat, crossed her legs and folded her hands. Tonight was supposed to be a victory and at least some people were off enjoying themselves.  
  
~*~  
  
"Jesus, Charlie." CJ moaned, completely spent from the frantic sex they'd just had. They were on the floor, her skirt bunched at her waist and her bare breasts falling from her blouse.  
  
Charlie rested his chin against her shoulder as his body remained over hers.  
  
"That was." Charlie sighed, searching for a word as she breathed against his cheek. "I don't even have a vocabulary anymore, that's how good that was."  
  
CJ's chuckle was low in Charlie's ear. "You have no idea."  
  
They were silent a moment longer, wrapped up in the drunken afterglow of a hasty decision.  
  
Being with him had felt great. CJ agreed with that, but as more and more seconds ticked by, uneasiness was working its way into her stomach.  
  
"We should get up," Charlie suggested, slipping his hands through CJ's and pulling her to her feet.  
  
Straightening her skirt and re-buttoning her blouse, CJ avoided Charlie's eyes as he put his own clothing in order. "Charlie." she finally sighed, blinking her eyes twice before continuing nervously. "Charlie, I don't think."  
  
He held his hand up to stop her words. Taking hold of CJ's shoulders, Charlie straightened her posture. "I know already. CJ, its okay. You don't have to say it."  
  
Sighing, CJ stared at Charlie's mouth. "This can't ever be anything more." She said it to him in a resigned manner, with a hint of sadness from either the loss of another potential relationship or simply a product of the alcohol. "But Charlie," CJ added as she slipped past him to leave the luggage hold, "you're one of my closest friends."  
  
"And you're one of mine," Charlie said solemnly, turning around to watch her leave.  
  
Sex, Charlie reasoned, was a fleeting thing. They'd flirted around the idea for so long, and now that it was over, he was left with the realization that maybe they'd never even needed the intimacy. If they were playing for keeps, and Charlie was fairly certain that they had been, friendship was a better prize in the end. 


End file.
